In a general vehicle, a shock absorber is interposed between a chassis and a wheel to alleviate a shock caused by road surface unevenness and improve a riding comfort.
The shock absorber includes a suspension spring configured to elastically support the chassis and absorb a shock caused by a road surface unevenness and a shock absorber body configured to generate a damping force for suppressing an expanding and contracting motion caused by shock absorption of the suspension spring. The suspension spring is a coil spring formed by winding a wire rod formed of a metal material such as iron.
If a lower end of the suspension spring is supported on a dish-shaped spring seat installed in the outer circumference of the shock absorber body, a spring rubber seat formed of an elastic body such as rubber may be interposed between the suspension spring and the spring seat (for example, see JP 4746736 B).
By installing the spring rubber seat, it is possible to suppress an abnormal noise caused by friction generated between the suspension spring and the spring seat along with expansion or compression of the suspension spring. In addition, it is possible to suppress the generation of rust due to a damage that may be generated thereby.